Hour of separation
by MarielleAster
Summary: Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." Kahlil Gibran. Written for Changing Seasons exchange on livejournal. H/G


**A/N:** So...this was written for the great Changing Season exchange ( r-becca . livejournal . com / 579018 . html ...without spaces, obviously...), organised by rbecca over on livejournal. It was wonderful to write something for somebody else and I really enjoyed writing this for lilyvalley73. Lots of writers/artist participated, so I suggest you check it out!

Also, great thanks to KD who was so nice to beta this even though I sent it to her at the very last minute.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hour of separation

"I can't believe you two broke up."

Ginny gave Hermione an incredulous look. "Why not? It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"But you're Harry and Ginny! You two breaking up is…is…" she looked Ginny square in the face, "…like Ron and I breaking up."

"Still happy you two are getting married?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione indulged a smile, turning serious immediately after. "Honestly Ginny, what's so good about you two being apart?"

"We never saw each other."

"But you were making efforts! And you were always at the family dinners!"

"Exactly. We'll keep in touch…it's just…it was too hard, you know? It just wasn't worth it."

"_Love_ wasn't worth it?" Hermione said incredulously.

"When did you become such a romantic?" Ginny asked laughingly. "Oh, gotta go, practice!" And after a quick hug, she Disapparated to the Quidditch Pitch.

If you would have asked her how she felt about being away from Harry when she'd been sixteen, she would have stated that it was the worst feeling in the world. Now, if she were to be honest, breaking up with Harry felt quite relaxing. No more rushing after practice to squeeze in a few minutes with Harry. No more elaborate plots to ensure an hour of free time together. No more Mum asking her when she would get him to propose…

It was, for lack of a better way to put it, a relief.

And when Gwenog complimented her on her flying, she was certain they'd made the right choice that morning.

"So…where's Harry?" Tammy, their Seeker, cornered Ginny after practice.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged. "We broke up."

Silence fell in the changing rooms. Then suddenly, all hell broke loose as everybody gathered around Ginny and started firing questions at her.

"Merlin Ginny, are you alright?"

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"So it's true then, what they wrote in the _Prophet_?"

And Tammy, exclaiming loud and clear, "You _what_?!"

"Oh come off it," Ginny waved all their questions away. "We both decided it was the best thing to do. It's fine."

Six disbelieving faces looked at her.

"Oh, seriously!" Ginny exclaimed. "Ever since I joined this team, it has been unbearable…we never saw each other!"

"Then quit the team!" Evy supplied, earning her a glare from Gwenog.

Ginny smiled. "It's really sweet of you all to care so much, but it's fine, really! Harry will finish Auror training, I will be able to help this team win the league and we'll be friends. It's fine!"

"Ok…" Tammy said finally. "So, shall we head off to the bar then? To celebrate, I mean?" she added quickly when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

* * *

She knew she should've said 'no' to Tammy.

But the other option had been dinner at her parents and knowing her mum…well, she'd rather go to the bar with Tammy, ending up horribly drunk.

"Harry is fiiiiine," she told Tammy giggling as they were walking back to their flat.

"Oh, not as fine as the guy I met two days ago…Tim? Tom…Thomas…Tho… Oh, Mark! Did I tell you about Mark? Mark's a Muggle. I told him I was a Seeker at Quidditch, after which he kissed me…" she gasped, "We have to go back! We have to find a bloke to kiss you!"

"Can I sleep at the same time?" Ginny yawned.

"Yes…where was the bar again?"

"I think…that way! Oh no, that's the tube…" Ginny giggled again. "That way, difa…defiantly…difininitively."

When she woke up the next morning, she was quite amazed that she'd somehow managed to end up in bed and in her pyjamas. Vaguely aware of the fact that she would have practice sometime later, Ginny dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, where the owl delivering the _Prophet_ was already waiting.

"It's too early, boy," Ginny mumbled at the bird as she got him the money. The owl gave her the paper and took off, not even hooting once. "Don't feel so good today too, eh boy?" Ginny sighed as she unfolded the _Prophet_.

_POTTER'S NEW GIRL_

_By Rita Skeeter_

Ginny rolled her eyes.

_The wizarding world's golden boy is finally single. A reliable source told this paper that he and his long-time girlfriend Ginevra Weasley were seen fighting, resulting in them breaking up._

_While Ginevra tried to have a normal day, Harry was seen having lunch and dinner with a new witch. Could this mean that Britain's most eligible bachelor has been taken off the market already?_

"Unbelievable!" Ginny snorted.

"What?" Tammy entered the kitchen, starting to rummage around for eggs and bacon to prepare breakfast. "Fancy a fry-up?"

"Yes please…it's just…Skeeter's at it again…"

"Uh-uh."

"Not that it matters…I know it isn't true…"

Tammy turned around, eyeing Ginny suspiciously.

"The stuff about me is bogus anyway," Ginny explained quickly.

"Is this about you and Harry? The one you were so happy about dumping yesterday?"

"I didn't dump him," Ginny waved Tammy's comment away. "It was a mutual decision. And I'm fine with it."

"Sure…beans?"

* * *

_ASK LAVENDER_

_Hiya, dear readers! It's official… Harry Potter is off the market once again. I was certain he would go back to Ginny Weasley, but apparently, being apart suits them better. And that's why I changed my column this week slightly. Instead of answering one question, I will be answering the multiple amounts of witches asking me if they would stand a chance with our famous Harry._

_And I would have to say 'no'._

"You've got to be joking!" Tammy exclaimed, interrupting Ginny's reading, "Are you still on about that?"

"Wait!" Ginny said quickly, "There's more! Skeeter…"

"Skeeter is lying."

"And then there's…"

"Ginny, _you_ dumped _him_. So what if he's started dating again? He's a guy…that's what they do!"

"He could have waited a bit longer…"

"It's been four months."

"Well, we've been together for five years, that counts for something, right?"

Tammy put the dishes down and looked at Ginny, "You love him."

"Don't be silly…"

"I'm not…you love him. You love him even more than you did before."

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her Quidditch stuff. "You're being ridiculous, Harry may be a stupid git for starting to date again already, but I am most definitely not in love with him anymore!" She grabbed her wand and turned back to Tammy, "See you in a bit!"

Once arrived at the pitch, she quickly changed into her gear and took off before anyone else would start arriving. With the wind in her hair, Harry's new girl didn't seem as much of a problem. So what? She was ten times better than him and deserved more. She could have any pick of men she wanted.

She lowered her broom handle for a steep dive, pushing forward a little more as she got closer, pulling up only a few feet off the ground. It wasn't until she was safely back in the air that she heard someone clapping.

"Ever thought about becoming a Seeker?" Gwenog asked with a laugh as she moved closer to Ginny. "That was one hell of a Wronski Feint…I don't even think Krum can pull that one off anymore!"

"Harry can," Ginny answered before she realized what she'd said. Why did Harry always come up first?

"Potter?" Gwenog answered incredulously. "I heard he's off the market once again…"

"Yes, well, his loss, isn't it?"

Gwenog looked as if she wanted to say something, but then shook her head, "Are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"Why does everybody think I'm still in love with Harry?!"

"I know I'm just your captain, but you seem a bit bitter…just make sure it doesn't influence your game next week. We can't afford to lose…"

* * *

The moment Ginny arrived at the Burrow that Sunday for the weekly Weasley dinner, she knew something was up. Still angry about practice the day before, she let out a deep sigh and stepped inside…no matter what, her mother would be unstoppable.

"Ah Ginny, hello," her mum kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Come, sit down here, supper is ready…I sent Hermione out to get the boys. Oh, and Bill gives you his love…Victoire has got a bit of the flu and they don't want to leave her alone."

Before Ginny could say anything, Hermione entered the kitchen with Harry, Ron and George in tow, "Arthur will be here in a bit, Molly," she said as she sat down at the table. Both Harry and Ron went to sit on either side of her when Molly said… "Oh no Harry, I have to discuss some things with Hermione. Here, why don't you sit next to Ginny."

Ginny let her head drop on her arms. Of course her mum would be in on it! And of course, she couldn't be any more obvious…

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said as he sat down.

"Oh, that's no problem dear. Ginny will make sure you eat properly…I don't understand how those Aurors can expect you to train so hard when they don't feed you properly…"

Ginny didn't even try to hide her groan, followed with a quick, 'I'm sorry…' when she saw her mother's face.

But every hope Ginny had that it would stop there got squashed once her dad joined the party. The moment the conversation topic dared to stray away from Harry or Ginny's life or how well they fit together, her mum would quickly change it back. It wasn't strange then that Ginny felt relieved when dinner was over, and used the fact that she would have an early practice as an excuse to go home already.

"Oh stay a bit longer," Ginny's mother said, turning away from the dishes she was doing. "You can sleep here if you want. It's far too late to be wandering around all alone."

"It's fine," Ginny started.

"I'll take her home," Harry interrupted her.

Ginny looked at him and before she realised it, said, "Okay."

Before anyone could stop them (Molly Weasley in particular), they both said quick goodbyes and went outside. It wasn't until they'd walked ten minutes past the anti-apparition wards that Harry started to speak. "So, how's your week been?"

"Quiet," Ginny answered, "and definitely not splattered all over the papers…"

Harry turned to her. "Oh, come on!"

"Oh, it's fine Harry," Ginny said quickly. "A bit soon, but hey, you're only a bloke…"

"Gin…"

"Hey, I said it's fine, right? It is! Really."

"Ginny…it's only been four months…"

"I know, I'm not the one dating again. I haven't even so much as looked at a man!"

"So what…do I have to apologize for looking at women? You dumped me Gin." He shook his head exasperatedly.

"Mutual decision Harry. Why does everybody think I did it?"

"You proposed it," Harry spat.

"You agreed!" Ginny snapped back.

They looked at each other in anger, until Ginny finally gave up. "I'm going home. Later, Harry…"

But as she Disapparated, she couldn't help but keep thinking that Harry had said 'women'…

* * *

"Oy Ginny!"

Ginny flew over to Gwenog. So far, the match was going horrible…Puddlemere had managed to take a lead of 80 points and with every minute played, they only seemed to get better.

"I'm taking you off the pitch," Gwenog said as Ginny arrived.

"What, no! I'm giving all I have! It's not my fault Evy doesn't know how to pass me the Quaffle!" Ginny protested immediately.

Gwenog looked at her. "I told you at practice that I didn't want your…acceptance…to influence your game. I'm sorry Ginny, but Julie is taking your place. Just…go home and think about whatever you need to think about. Yell at Harry for all I care. Just, don't come back until you've got your focus back. You're ruining it for all of us."

Furious, Ginny flew down and threw her broom on the ground. It was all Harry's fault. He just had to become an Auror, didn't he? And she wasn't the one dating again. He'd said it himself…he was looking at women again. Women!

She couldn't be bothered to shower and just threw on some robes.

Wasn't it an unwritten rule that you at least had to wait half the amount of time the relationship had lasted before starting dating again? Four months was still far from two and a half years…

"You!"

Harry was waiting at the players' exit.

"Women, Harry? You're looking at women? You should wait two and a half years and you're looking at women?! I was doing fine until you decided to tell me…Gwenog kicked me off the pitch!"

"I know," Harry managed to get in between, but Ginny didn't let him continue. "I can't believe you're trying to blame me. I proposed it?! You agreed, Harry! You could have said 'no', Harry. No! Ever heard of that word? It's what you do when you don't agre…"

But Harry was kissing her. He was kissing her and suddenly, it was as if those four months never happened. As if he'd just surprised her after a practice. As if…

"No," he said, as they broke apart.

"What?" Ginny said in a daze.

"I'm saying 'no' Ginny. No break-up. Not anymore. I can't do it."

"No."

"Absolutely."

"You said women."

Harry got a guilty look on his face. "It may have been one…"

"One?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We broke up!" Harry said quickly, "Plus, she was my best friend's little sister…"

Before Ginny could help it, she hit him on the arm, "You little…I hate you…"

"Good, marry me?"

Ginny looked at him incredulously… "We were apart for four months…we never were able to see each other!"

"Exactly."

"Harry!"

"I don't want it to happen again. Merlin, I knew after Voldemort that I would never want it to happen again!"

"Then why didn't you say 'no'?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry smiled at her. "Because you looked happy when you proposed it. And you deserve to be happy."

"You should stop talking to Hermione…she's becoming far too cheesy ever since she decided to marry that prat of a brother of mine…"

Harry laughed and took her broom from her. "So…think you'd like to spend the rest of your life with Britain's most eligible bachelor?"

"No…" Ginny shook her head.

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah…he's taken."


End file.
